


Match

by dormiensa



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Q is a Holmes, a quiet moment between three brothers, post-Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three Holmes brothers share a quiet afternoon in the ancestral home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match

As Mycroft contemplated his next move, he paused to appreciate the scene before him. It was... pleasant.

_If Mummy could see the three of us now..._

Indeed, it was a rare sight: her three boys in the same room, enjoying each other’s company. Well, perhaps “enjoy” was a bit of an exaggeration; certainly, the amount of fidgeting from Sherlock did create some distraction, habitual though it was. At least he wasn’t complaining, nor was he showing any indication of a desire to pick a fight with either of his brothers. There was a comfortable silence in the room. An atmosphere that had not existed for years.

Mycroft smiled as Quesfort placed his black piece on the board and turned to contemplate the three-dimensional chessboard. It didn’t seem that long ago that his youngest brother was struggling to keep up in Mycroft’s favourite game of Chinese _weiqi_ ; now, Quesfort was not only capable of playing at the pace, moderate though it was, that Mycroft preferred but also able to keep his strategy in his game against Sherlock. And he was not losing advantage in either game.

Sherlock huffed in response to Quesfort’s move and scrambled out of his chair once again. However, instead of heading toward the window and the music stand holding his newest composition, he disappeared from the room and headed upstairs. Mycroft frowned as he heard the faint rummaging sounds. 

“It seems that a year of running about to dismantle Moriarty’s vast network has diminished his short attention span even further.”

Quesfort grinned. “I was going to wait four more moves before I checked him, but I guess I’ll have to adjust my strategy before he loses interest completely.” He then placed a black piece on the _weiqi_ board. 

Mycroft surveyed the other game. “Three moves, although you may still require a fourth.”

Sherlock sailed into the room and impatiently set up the new game in the unoccupied space between the 3-D chess and _weiqi_ boards. Mycroft raised an eyebrow. _Scrabble, thank goodness, not Monopoly._ Beside him, Quesfort snorted.

“Shall we set the game at a six-letter minimum instead of the usual, dull five?” Sherlock’s impish grin was soon mirrored by two, even-more-devilish ones.

**Author's Note:**

> _A sequel of sorts to[Decipher](http://archiveofourown.org/works/624982) and [Return.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/833827)_


End file.
